About Us
by Indy Organa
Summary: A series of Huddy scenes
1. About Us

Title: About Us

Summary: House is tired of keeping secrets.

Ship: House/Cuddy, established relationship AU

Rating: PG

A/N: Hi guys, back again with a little fic, more of an extended headcanon that _could_ turn into a series of scenes, I don't know yet. But this plot came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I'd share. Its based in an established relationship AU, so there is fluff. Let me know if you enjoyed (and if you'd like more!)

It was a miserable evening in Princeton, with twilight falling early.

Cuddy had lit her fire and curled up on the couch as the wind howled down her chimney and rain lashed her roof.

Wrapping a thick blanket around herself, she watched the flames dance. She loved weather like this, when the world was dark and damp, and it was just her and the warmth of her fire. It was even better when she had someone to curl up with.

And at this moment, her thoughts were on a _certain_ someone. Someone who was, to the best of her knowledge, across town and deep into a case.

Cuddy smiled as she ran a hand over her swollen belly. House would be home in time, and right now some alone time, probably to nap, sounded perfect. She was well into her second trimester, but she couldn't shake the fatigue that had started plaguing her by her sixth week of pregnancy. By the end of her day she felt run down and wrung out, and the pressure of keeping her baby's paternity a secret wasn't making her life any easier. So much for trying to de-stress for the duration.

But that was something House would have to be comfortable with. She promised to not mention his involvement in her "blessed event" without his blessing, and it had been a long time coming. Just getting him to accept her pregnancy, that he was going to be a father, had been work enough. He wasn't ready for everyone to know his business, and Cuddy learnt long ago to work on his schedule. Pushing him would never work. She had to wait for him to be ready.

Another gust of wind blew, rattling her windows, and she shivered slightly as she pulled the blanket tighter and reclined back on the couch. Already it was uncomfortable to lie on her back, so she plumped a cushion under her head and lay on her side, one hand under her head and one wrapped protectively around her bump. She was glad to be past the "has she put on weight or is she pregnant?" stage, her little bump confirming her happy news and causing a slew of betting within the hospital. Due date, sex, and -most importantly- the father, anything and everything about her life could be wagered on. She knew she should shut it down, tell them all her personal life was none of their business, but deep down she didn't mind. Small town, small minds and all that.

Her hand ran slowly over her belly as her eyes drifted shut, her lips parting with a soft sigh as she fell into sleep.

Darkness had well and truly fallen when House pulled his bike into Cuddy's driveway, frowning at her house when he noticed no lights were on. She'd seen him before leaving the hospital, so he figured she must be home.

He limped up her front walk and let himself in, shedding his wet shoes and jacket in the entry hall before following the sound of the fire into the dark living room. Approaching the couch he smiled softly as he noticed Cuddy, curled around her growing belly and snoring softly. He brushed a hand over her hair but she didn't stir, and as much as he'd like to join her for nap time- he'd been nonstop on his case for three days- his stomach was growling with hunger. He continued on through to the kitchen- he'd let Cuddy sleep until dinner was ready.

Opening the fridge, he removed some leftover stew and dumped it into a saucepan to heat on the stove. As it warmed, he squirrelled through the cupboards and emerged munching on a granola bar. He was _starving_. He wondered how he actually survived, truly forgetting everything when on a case.

Eventually the stew was bubbling and he dished it up into two bowls, balancing them as he grabbed a beer and a water from the fridge and returned to the living room. Cuddy still hadn't stirred, so House placed the bowls down on the coffee table and gently shook her shoulder.

"Cuddy?"

She screwed up her face and groaned, clearly not wanting to leave sleep behind. House shook her again.

"Cuddy. Wake up. Dinner's ready."

Slowly she opened her eyes. "House?"

"Hey sleeping beauty. I warmed us up some dinner."

Cuddy pushed herself up to sitting, inhaling deeply as the smell of the stew hit her.

"Mmmm. Thank you, I'm starving." She lent over and picked up a bowl, blowing on her first spoonful as House settled beside her on the couch and flicked on the tv, leaving the volume on low.

At first they sat in comfortable silence, both enjoying their dinner. Eventually Cuddy downed her spoon for a break.

"You solved your case?"

"Yeah. Took a second home search but we got it."

"Glad you did. Planning on spending the weekend here?"

House nodded, his mouth full. Cuddy smiled and turned back to her bowl.

The comfortable silence continued as they both finished off their stew and Cuddy curled up next to House, tucking her feet under her and placing his arm around her shoulders. They both focused on the tv as House channel surfed, eventually settling on some trashy lifestyle show.

Cuddy felt herself dozing off again when suddenly House spoke.

"I have something I want to talk to you about." He removed his arm from around her shoulders and gestured Cuddy to sit up and face him. When she did he could see the concern etched on her face.

"It's ok. It's nothing bad." He took a deep breath. "How would you feel...if we went public? I mean, about us, about the baby?"

Cuddy felt a sudden surge of ecstatic emotion, but kept it hidden. She couldn't help the sudden smile on her face though. "House, that would...that would make me so happy. It's been so hard, not saying anything, when I desperately want to." She paused. "Are you sure?"

House nodded, a small smile playing at his lips to see Cuddy so happy.

"And...do you think it's time to tell our parents? I mean, my mom will be thrilled. She's been at me for years about a grandchild. What about your parents?" She was speaking quickly, her excitement barely concealed.

"Tell your mom, tell Julia. I'm sure they'll be happy for you...even if they're not thrilled I'm the father."

"House. They'll accept you as our baby's father...or else. But what about your parents? I'm sure your mother will be excited to finally be a grandmother. She's probably given up on you." Cuddy gave him a friendly nudge but his expression didn't change.

"She gave up when Stacy left, even though we'd made it clear kids weren't a part of our plan. She'll be happy, to a degree."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and House went on.

"My mother, despite her moral flaws, is, well, old fashioned. A baby needs a mother, and a father, and they should be married. Anything less and it's 'not right' in her book. We don't even live together. We haven't decided which last name our baby will have. It took me your entire first trimester to even admit I was going to be a father. There's a lot there that will earn me a stern ' _Gregory!'_ from my mother. She'll be happy to be a grandmother. She won't be happy with me though. Not unless I move in, marry you, and insist the baby carries on the House name." He snorted. "Pretty ironic for a woman who cheated on her husband and had him raise a child that's not his. And don't even get me started on my so-called dad. Everything I do is wrong, or a disappointment. This baby would be another thing in the list of Gregory's mistakes. Yeah, I might wait a little longer on telling my parents."

Cuddy nodded, not sure what to say. That was the most she'd ever really heard House speak about his parents, and he knew best. If he didn't want to tell them, that was his choice. She was still thrilled he'd agreed to go public at the hospital.

"Well if that's how you feel, that's your choice. I'm going to call my mom tomorrow though. And we need to see HR as well, if we're going public." She leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you House."

He nodded and let her snuggle back into him, returning their attention to the tv.

It wasn't long before Cuddy couldn't stop yawning, her eyes felt heavy, and she decided it was time to call it a night.

Unfurling herself from next to House she stretched out.

"Are you coming to bed?"

House shook his head but pressed a kiss to her forehead before she padded out of the room and down the hall.

Reaching her bedroom door, she turned and called down the hallway to House to put a log on the fire before he came to bed, then went to wash her face and change into her nightgown. Crawling into bed, Cuddy curled up and quickly drifted off.

Sprawled out on the lounge, House eventually found a game on tv and zoned out until well after midnight. Eventually he stood with a yawn, wincing as his back cracked, and put a fresh log on the fire before heading to bed. Caneless he limped down the hall to Cuddy's room and stripped off, quickly diving under the warm covers to spoon behind Cuddy. She stirred, turning her head for a kiss before muttering "love you" and falling back to sleep. House pressed against her back, a hand gently resting on the swell of her stomach, her even breathing sending him off to sleep.


	2. In Sickness

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I was entertaining turning this fic into a series of Huddy scenes. And then I was going through my tumblr and found an old headcanon which was begging to be expanded. So here we are. This fic is now a collection of scenes, in no particular order. And yes, there are more chapters to come so slam that follow button, thanks! As always, thanks to sammie for her never ending support xx**

It was late into the evening when House heard the key turn in his apartment door and Cuddy kick off her shoes as she entered.

"Don't get up" she softly said, seeing him sprawled with his feet on the coffee table and a beer in hand, as she shucked off her coat and scarf and hung them up.

House grunted in reply as she fell next to him on the couch, her head falling onto his shoulder and his arm going around her.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm" was her response, curling more against him. Satisfied that she was just tired after a long day, he took another drag of his beer and turned back to the tv.

It was barely a half hour later when he realised that Cuddy had dozed off, and also that her forehead was so warm he could feel it through the sleeve of his shirt. Reaching his free hand across to her he gently felt her forehead- warm and clammy. Turning his head and lifting her chin he could see the flush in her cheeks.

"Cuddy?" He removed his arm from around her shoulders and gently shook her. She groaned, eyes still closed, and tried to curl into him more.

"Come on Cuddy, you need to wake up." Another gentle shake, and her eyes slowly opened and met his. "Cuddy, wake up, you're sick."

" 'm not sick," she muttered, "just had a headache at work."

"Nice try Cuddy, you're at least running a fever. I can guess your throat hurts and you feel pretty lousy all over?"

Her eyes stayed locked on his, then he saw the defiance leave them- a sure sign she wasn't feeling well. She nodded. "It was a headache. Now I feel like crap." She ended the sentence a grimace, her throat hurting as she swallowed.

"I prescribe bed time." House lurched to his feet and held a hand out to Cuddy. "Come on."

Taking his hand she slowly rose to standing, and followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

"The last thing you want to be wearing when sick is that," House gestured to her work outfit as he turned down her side of the bed and even fluffed the pillows. "Get out of those clothes. Grab one of my old tees. Something comfortable." He limped out of the room as she started to unbutton her blouse, slightly relieved as she didn't feel up to him gawking at her whilst she was like this, and slightly frustrated as her joints ached as she moved. Now down to just her panties, she pulled one of House's soft old tees on, the ad on the front faded to obscurity and the cool fabric a sweet relief on her fevered skin.

As she crawled into the bed she sighed and snuggled into the heavy cotton, letting her aching head fall back against the pillow. She was about to close her eyes when House re-entered, caneless and balancing his laptop, a glass of water and small pill bottle. Placing the water and the pills - ibuprofen, she could now see - on her bedside table he softly told her to "take these before you sleep" and walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down and fiddling with the laptop.

"I know you think I can't leave work alone, but I will right now," Cuddy spoke, watching as he plugged in the laptop and placed it on the bed facing her.

"Nothing of the sort. I just set it up so that you can watch the BBC, including any of their period dramas you love so much. I got it so I could watch some classic comedy, but I thought you might enjoy it too."

Cuddy smiled. "Thank you House. I love it."

She turned to take the pills before settling back down and reaching over to the laptop, typing into the search bar with one hand. With one of her favourite shows playing, she tucked herself in and let her eyes fall closed.

House stayed and watched her, pushing her hair back from her forehead and taking her temperature at the same time. It was a little higher, but not in the danger zone.

As her breathing levelled out he stood and headed back to the couch, flipping channels to the wrestling but leaving the volume low in case Cuddy called out for him.

He had just started to doze off himself when he heard her voice, croaky from sleep and her now swollen throat.

"House?"

He limped down the hallway and turned on a lamp in the bedroom. Cuddy had woken, her throat now painful and her skin damp to the touch. Blankets tucked tightly around her, she shuddered slightly with chills. She looked up at House and his heart broke for her; she looked utterly miserable.

"Hang on," he said, detouring into the bathroom to gather some cold and flu meds, a thermometer, and a cool cloth. Returning to the bed, he got her to down the tablets, flinching as her throat protested. Inserting the thermometer into her mouth, he gently wiped her face with the cloth and her eyes closed in relief.

"102.5" House read off the thermometer as it beeped. "Hopefully the meds will help lower it and ease your aches."

Cuddy just nodded. She felt absolutely wrung out and just wanted to fall back into sleep. House kept up wiping her face and slowly her chills subsided, her eyes falling closed in sleep.

House placed the cloth across her heated forehead before returning the supplies to the bathroom and changing into his pajamas. He moved the laptop from his side of the bed before stretching out- normally he'd curl up against Cuddy but she was radiating heat like an electric blanket and he wanted her to get some well needed rest. Reaching across to his bedside table he switched on his alarm- he'd already turned Cuddy's cell off, planning to call in for her in the morning.

Laying back against his pillow he could hear Cuddy's heavy breathing- he was fairly certain she was coming down with the flu, and honestly he wasn't surprised. The clinic had been hopping, Princeton seemingly in a flu epidemic. He'd done his most to avoid sniffling sneezing patients, and here he was with one anyway. But at the same time he smiled. It felt nice, really, to feel needed. He knew how fiercely independent Cuddy was, how she hardly ever slowed down, took stock, asked for help. So for her to do that, with him, meant a lot.

He slept lightly for a few hours, feeling Cuddy toss and turn with her fever not breaking. She woke again, and he had her drink before falling back asleep, making sure she was taking in fluids and keeping them down. He could feel the sheets under her getting damp as she continued to sweat, and managed to take her temperature again without waking her- no change.

Around 5am she seemed to settle into a deeper sleep, her skin still flushed but not radiating heat. An hour later House's alarm went off, but she didn't stir. He made his calls, to her secretary, to Marina, and sent a text to his team. Satisfied, he curled an arm around Cuddy and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Hens Night

Thank you for those who have stuck with me when it takes me months to actually publish anything - this one is for everyone on Twitter with their support and encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

PROLOGUE…

"House…" Cuddy rolled over and snuggled herself up against his side, smiling at how his hand stroked her back absentmindedly. "I...have a favour."

"You women," House smirked at her, "Think you're cunning, waiting until after sex to ask for favours."

"It's nothing big...just...remember Heather? My friend from college?" Silence. "The one you insulted over the phone?"

"Oh _that_ Heather! Well, she was asking for it, asking those inane questions..."

" _Anyway._ She's getting married, and I've been invited to the bachelorette party. It's nothing big, we're keeping it in Princeton, but I want to enjoy myself, and was wondering if you could watch Rachel next Saturday night."

House let out a large sigh, and Cuddy tensed. _Here we go…_

"Sure."

Cuddy wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Sorry?"

"I said, sure. I'll keep the rugrat entertained whilst you get your cougar on. Just remember what you're coming home to."

Cuddy wrapped an arm across House's chest and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you House. I really appreciate when you help out."

"Well, just don't get yourself too trashed. I'd hate to have to tell everyone at the hospital what a mess you made of yourself."

SATURDAY NIGHT...

Cuddy had rushed out the door, holding off House who wanted to delay her by peeling her out of her delectable outfit.

"I gotta go," she breathlessly kissed him, "have fun with Rach."

Rachel had been no effort to get to bed, and House was sacked out on the couch, eyes falling closed whilst The L Word played on low volume.

Drifting off, he startled when his phone vibrated next to him.

"House"

"Hey House! How'r ya going?" Cuddy's loud, slurring voice came through the phone.

"Hi Cuddy. How's the party?"

"'S good. But I need a...a cab. How do I call a cab?"

House rolled his eyes, but still smiled. She was hopeless after a few drinks.

"Ask the bartender Cuddy, they'll call one for you."

"But'm not at the bar...I'm ousside somewhere."

Oh lord.

"Cuddy, where are you?"

"Ousside...ousside...uhhh...Infernos."

Christ, no wonder she was struggling. She was more than a few cocktails deep.

"Ok. You wait there. I will call a cab for you."

"Oh House, yousso sweet."

He called a cab company, giving the address and a description of Cuddy. Now to hope she didn't puke in the cab and leave him with the bill.

15 minutes later he thought he heard a cab, but saw nothing by the time he made it to the window.

5 minutes after that he heard a timid knock on the front door.

 _If she's lost her keys…_

He limped slowly to the door and peeked out the window - nothing. No sheepish Cuddy waiting to be left in. House turned to walk away and there it was again, a soft, barely heard, knock.

Twisting the deadlock he opened the door and was stunned when a very drunk Cuddy fell into a heap through the doorway, keys falling out of her hand and giggling to herself.

"Hey House!" She smiled up at him from the floor, "Couldn't get m' keys…" she gestured wildly with her hands, "and I didn't wanna knock...wake the baby."

"Right." House bent down to take her arm. "C'mon Cuddy, let's get you to bed"

They made their crooked way down the hallway, House limping and trying to keep Cuddy steady.

When they reached the doorway through to the kitchen Cuddy stopped, before lurching towards the kitchen and nearly taking House down with her.

"Cuddy what are you doing?" House hissed, keeping his voice down as they were nearly right outside Rachel's room.

"I'm hungry." She pouted and stared him down. "I want food."

House gave a long-suffering sigh and let her stumble her way towards the pantry.

"Do we have fries? Chips? Crisps?" She stood with the door open and House took a moment to really take in her mussed appearance, dress askew and her heels hanging from her wrist, and admit to himself she looked kind of cute like that.

"Cuddy…" House crossed his arms and did his best to glare at her, "you need to go to bed."

"Mmmm…" Cuddy had found House's stash of BBQ chips and was shoveling them down, crumbs going down her front and all over the counter top.

"Thesh ar' good." She mumbled around a mouthful of chips, House wishing to god he had a camera with him- this was prime blackmail material.

Suddenly Cuddy started to droop as if she was ready to fall asleep where she stood and House lurched forward, cringing as his bare feet crunched the chips she had dropped all over the floor.

"All right little lady, definitely time for bed." Cuddy obediently slung her arm around him and walked with him to the bedroom, giggling as she dropped her shoes with a thud along the way.

Reaching the doorway, she leaned into him and took a deep breath. "Mmmm, you smell good."

"Thanks Cuddy. You smell like a bar."

She giggled and he gently helped her sit on the edge of the bed, before turning to the dresser to find her some pajamas.

He had barely opened the drawer before he felt Cuddy pressing her whole body against him with her hot breath on his neck.

"I wanna fuck you."

 _Woah._

"Ok," House breathed out, feeling Cuddy gently nip at his neck and her hands slide around to his chest.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good." She was still slurring, and was leaning heavily against him, but right then that was the last thing on his mind. Assertive Cuddy was one of his favourite Cuddys.

Her hand was sliding down his torso, grazing over his t-shirt.

"I'm gonna ride you like you've never been ridden before."

"Huh," was all House could muster as he turned to face her. She was looking up at him through her lashes and he couldn't resist, leaning down to kiss her.

She tasted of sugar and sambuca and suddenly her hands were all over him, they were shedding clothes and stumbling together to the bed.

Pulling his t-shirt off Cuddy shoved House's chest to make him lay back before crawling over him, peppering his chest with lipstick as she kissed him.

She was grinding against him and nipping at his neck and he was _definitely_ feeling it, when suddenly her nips became soft kisses, which became gentle breaths, and House just _knew_ that for all her talk she's finally fallen asleep- and halfway through seducing him, no less.

"Cuddy?" He nudged her to confirm - she's out like a light, her lashes softly fluttering and her breath coming in puffs against his skin.

Rolling out from under her he returned to the dresser, pulling out what he knows is her most comfortable nightgown.

Cuddy had rolled onto her side and curled up, and he had a hell of time sliding her dress over her head and then getting the nightgown on, suddenly it seemed like she was all limbs.

Finally having her sorted, House stripped off before tucking them both under the covers, wanting to get some sleep before she woke up with the hangover from hell.

Shifting to get comfortable, he gently kissed Cuddy's cheek and she curled against him, muttering a sleepy, "love you House."


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD.**

 **Back again with another little instalment because obviously my strength is scenes not full-on fics, thanks again to Sammie for reading this through and her feedback, as always. Enjoy another little Huddy scene, and yes, House's last line is a stab at Bombshells.**

[H/C]

It was a quiet Saturday night in, with House sprawled out on the couch channel surfing as Cuddy put Rachel to bed. Hearing her soft footsteps on the hardwood of the corridor, he threw an arm over the back of the couch knowing she'd want to curl up against him.

Cuddy entered the lounge room, stopping to check the fire before settling in against House and taking the remote from him.

"There's a documentary on tonight I want to watch, is that ok?"

House grunted in response but froze slightly when she settled on a documentary...about the labor and delivery ward of a major hospital.

"Cuddy, why do you insist on watching medical documentaries? Is your 10 hour day _at a hospital_ not enough?"

"Shush House." She lightly slapped him with the remote as she reached to put it on the end table before leaning into him, eyes intently on the doctor speaking on the screen.

House zoned out, just enjoying his time with Cuddy. She was snuggled against him, and his hand slipped beneath her pyjama top, rubbing circles on her stomach. Cuddy let out a gentle sigh, and House looked to find her staring wistfully at the baby on tv.

His hand kept up the gentle rhythm, as he watched her eyes glisten.

"Cuddy…" His voice was so soft she barely heard him. Turning her head she found his eyes searching her face. "Are you ok? Are you _sure_ you wanna watch this?"

"Yeah…" she looked back to the tv, where a nurse was cleaning off a newborn. "It's just...we would have made a beautiful baby, wouldn't we?"

House scoffed lightly in response, and Cuddy put her hand over his.

"It's ok, I'm not suggesting we try. I'm just...dreaming." She kept her eyes on the tv, but House couldn't stop watching her.

"You sound like you've given this some thought."

Cuddy laughed. "Of course I have! Don't you remember all that drama and tension between us when I was looking for donors? I wanted to ask you so badly! But I don't know, it just wasn't the right time… for me, or for us, as parents, together."

She paused, before looking at him through her lashes. "And at Michigan."

House smirked. "Imagined me marrying you straight out of college and giving you 2.5 kids and a picket fence?"

Cuddy hesitated. "Not exactly."

House caught the change in her tone and sat straighter, searching her face once more. His breath caught.

"No."

Cuddy knew he'd caught on. She felt her voice stick in her throat, all she could manage was a nod.

"Cuddy…"

"Yes...you left...I was heartbroken, I was doing anything to distract myself...and then I missed my period. I thought it was stress, you know, losing you, exams, general college stuff...so I took a test. Alone in the dorm bathroom, I sat there and watched those two little lines appear…"

Tears were swelling in her eyes and House put his hand out, half his mind on what he was hearing, the other half thinking he needed to comfort her _somehow_. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Cuddy.'

She shook her head. "No, you deserve to know. You _should_ know. Anyway, the test was positive, so I went to the clinic on campus, but the doctor there suspected something wasn't right and referred me...it was ectopic. And when having scans...they found cysts. There just...wasn't any room...they suspected fertility problems even then but that was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to _find you._ I wanted you to _know_ what was happening, what I was going through...alone. I was pregnant, you were gone, and I went through it all alone." Tears were gently coursing down Cuddy's cheeks and House felt as if a vice was tightening around his heart.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known...I would have come back. I wouldn't have left you alone."

"I know... they removed the ectopic pregnancy, and with the cysts they took that fallopian tube...removing the other cysts left scarring...I was told my future odds of conceiving naturally were low, and now I think...it was so long ago, but that was my _chance,_ for _our baby_ , and my body...I couldn't…" She was fully sobbing now, leaning into House as he put an arm around her, feeling her hot tears soak through his t-shirt.

He let her cry, holding her close until her breathing started to calm and her hands loosened their grip on him.

"I'm so sorry Cuddy," His voice was soft above her and she raised her head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I left you, that you went through it alone. But why did you never tell me?"

Cuddy let out a strangled laugh. "When could I have told you House? When you were with Stacy? When you nearly died from the infarction? During our years of unresolved tension? House, do your clinic hours _oh and by the way you got me pregnant in college?_ And would you have even believed me? Or cared? It just...there was never a right time to tell you. And with Rachel now out of the baby years sometimes I just think...it would be nice to do it again. And then I think about the chances I had...including that one. But House, I don't blame you. I'm not angry. I was. But it was so long ago and honestly...a baby back then would have absolutely derailed my plans. It just...it would have been nice you have you by my side."

"I'm sorry…I honestly don't know what else to say."

"Sorry is enough House. Honestly." Cuddy sat back and reached for the tissues, wiping her eyes. A newborn cried and House flicked the tv off.

"That's enough of _that_ for one night." He turned back to Cuddy. "Are you ok? Are...are we ok?"

Cuddy frowned. "Of course we are!"

"Ok...I just...I sometimes wonder if you want another baby. If that's something you want with me and something- I don't know what- is stopping you asking. I know you've been through a lot in that area, even more than I thought I knew. But if it's something you want…"

Cuddy reached over and put her hand on his arm. "House, no. I'm happy with you, and with Rachel. Our little family works, and I'm _beyond_ happy to have the two of you."

House searched her face, determining she was sincere. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Now, something different on tv? Or maybe an early night?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Cuddy laughed.

"How do you manage to constantly get us back to _that_?"

"It's a gift, it really is."

"Well, I'm up for an _early night_. But we have to keep it down, Rach is still going through a 'get up in the middle of the night' phase."

House nodded, standing and holding his hand out to her. They walked down the corridor together and fell into bed.

Later, as they lay together with sleep creeping in, House brushed a curl off of Cuddy's cheek and softly whispered to her.

"Thank you for telling me Cuddy. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I promise in the future I will always be there for you."


	5. What I Want

**Hey team, I'm back with another little Huddy scene. Since I'm in mandatory quarantine there might be another chapter or two not far behind this one, fingers crossed. Once again I thank the huddy squad on twitter for keeping this ship sailing - you can also follow me on twitter, indyorgana**

Cuddy was in the nursery, gently rocking Rachel to sleep as she heard the front door open and House's heavy footsteps make their way down the hall.

He didn't stop at the nursery door, a sure sign that this case had taken everything out of him. Cuddy sushed the infant fussing against her as she listened out for House getting into bed, hearing the gentle creak as he lay down.

Finally Rachel was settled and Cuddy lay her in the crib, smiling at the sleeping baby as the moonlight shone on her innocent face.

Now to check on House.

He had dropped his clothes on the floor and was sprawled on his front across his side of the bed as Cuddy slid in beside him, shivering lightly in the cool night.

"Rachel down for the count?" House asked, startling her.

"I thought you were already asleep, you got in so late." House grunted in response. "But the battle of bedtime was fought and won. She's out like a light."

Cuddy rolled over and curled against House, smiling as he spooned behind her and their hands met on her swollen baby bump.

House turned and gently kissed the side of her head. "The battle of bedtime has been fought for years, with the war not yet won." His hand gently rubbed back and forth. "At least she sleeps through the night now."

"Mmmm," Cuddy replied, the motion of his hand lulling her into a relaxed state. "At least the nights she doesn't end up with us."

House nodded. "She's going to need the sleep for when the baby arrives and moves into her room. We all are."

A gentle sigh was Cuddy's reply, as both of them curled together in comfortable silence.

Cuddy felt herself nodding off when House reached to rub his leg, nudging her awake.

"Sorry," House grunted as he settled back down, but Cuddy rolled over to face him instead of snuggling back in.

In the light coming through the blinds her eyes met his, and House felt a gnaw of worry- Cuddy always had to face him head on when she had a problem, and right now she looked like she was gearing herself up.

"What's up?" He finally asked. Then the light went on in his head. "What happened at the scan?"

"It's ok! It's nothing serious!" Cuddy had had her 20 week scan that day. "The baby is fine. Everything looks good."

"I'm sorry I missed it...the case…"

Cuddy brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. "It's ok House, I understand. I know cases come up. I was ok by myself, everything went well. I would have come and seen you straight away if something had shown up."

The relief was obvious on House's face as he leaned into her touch. "I wish I'd been there with you though… I want to be with you through this. But something's bothering you- what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking…again, nothing serious...I just think its time I - we - start thinking about a birth plan."

"A birth plan? The plan is: go to the hospital, leave with a baby."

"Exactly House, and how many things can happen between arriving and leaving with a baby? I want to be prepared, I want to go into this-"

"In control? As always? It's not a benefit Cuddy, you can't anticipate and plan every detail. The only thing to plan for is the unexpected."

"House, you know me… I like to be prepared. I know the unexpected _could_ happen but I'd rather have a plan than just… whatever happens happens."

House took a deep breath before he said something he'd regret.

"House, this is something important to me, and will make the pregnancy and labour easier for me… it will significantly lower my stress levels…"

"Well if you're going to play that card…"

"I am. Will you at least listen to what I want? I want you to know, and to be on board, and if - god forbid - anything happens, I need you to step in and make decisions for me."

"Cuddy, I'm a doctor. I make decisions for people every day!"

Cuddy sighed in exasperation. "You can't even try and pretend that making medical decisions _for me_ is remotely the same House!"

They could both feel the other getting worked up. House reached across to brush his hand through Cuddy's hair as he took a moment to calm down, whilst Cuddy closed her eyes and took a breath.

"You're right… I will...absolutely panic... if anything happens to you or the baby." House said calmly. "So… tell me your plan."

"It's nothing crazy- no whale songs or essential oils or anything - I just want to be encouraged to labour naturally, no drugs unless deemed absolutely necessary. By me, you, and my OB. I want a quiet environment, to just get through it with as little intervention as possible. If intervention is required, I want us to all agree it's necessary - I don't want you pushing me to make decisions I'm not comfortable with-" House opened his mouth to object and Cuddy steamed on, "- but at the same time I know you will make the best decisions for me and our baby. But the main thing, the most important thing- I want you with me through the whole thing, holding my hand, helping me breathe, the works, and... I've discussed this with Dr. Adams… I want you to deliver our baby. I want you coaching me through it and then I want your hands to be the first our baby feels." She finished her speech and took a deep breath.

House swallowed, not sure what the emotion was that was suddenly sitting in his throat. Cuddy's eyes were piercing, watching for his reaction.

"Cuddy...I don't…" He saw her eyes start to glisten with tears. "No...Cuddy...that...I would love that."

Cuddy let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. "Really?"

House smiled and reached his arms out to pull her to him. "Really. Cuddy, I would be honoured to deliver our baby...why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy you agreed!" Her voice was muffled as she pressed herself against him. "I just wanted that so badly."

House kissed her hair and gently rubbed her back. "Well, I agree. It's ok Cuddy, everything is ok."

He kept holding her as she cried softly against him, eventually her breaths evening out as she fell asleep. House turned onto his back, still holding her against him, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
